German Published Patent Application DE 196 53 158 A1 discloses an axial plunger pump, there being provided a wobble plate which serves for moving the plungers via axially moveable plunger actuators each coupled to a plunger. The wobble plate here is mounted via a cam plate in relation to the housing and is at a fixed angle to the axis of rotation.
Accordingly, volume control of the pumped fluid is neither envisaged nor feasible.
Japanese Published Patent Application JP 61-277881 A, furthermore, discloses a multi-cylinder high-pressure plunger pump in the case of which a multi-cylinder pump head with a row of cylinders is provided, the pump head being flanged onto a crank housing which accommodates a crankshaft and cranks which are driven by the latter and drive corresponding plungers such that they can be moved back and forth.
Apart from the fact that it is only possible here to adjust the pressure via the rotational speed of the crankshaft in relatively small ranges, the drive requires expensive components such as the crankshaft and the like.